Talk:Quasimodo
Killed with me as 90 nin with Kannagi (85) and 90 whm duo. Annoyign part was when that curse aoe lands and leave me at 1k hp. FJZB2 07:46, July 17, 2011 (UTC) :*Killed pretty easy with 85SAM/NIN, 80SAM/NIN, 85WHM/SCH, and 85RDM/DRK(me). lotta mp usage. I have both refresh +5 atma's and it still was hard to keep mp up. fun fight tho! Sephy123 05:23, October 5, 2010 (UTC)Sephirothclone.Diabolos :* Soloed as Rdm/nin 85, pulling him to my favorite pin point between Flux05 and Flux00, right after the slough bats. Atma of Ambition and Atma of the Heavens, Aero IV and Water IV (resisted ice and thunder), bio, poison. Stoneskin absorbs most of the damage from the AOE, curse wears rapidly and is not a real problem.--Valkyrianbah 02:35, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :* Really easy solo as RDM/NIN or blm/nin and a rdm/nin. Melee hits would hit a rdm for about 150 ish. :* Can be duoed with 90MNK/NIN and 90WHM easily. WHM just needs to keep out of range from AOE Attacks. Keep Auspice on MNM and Quasimodo will rarely use any TP Moves. Keep Dia2 on him to ensure faster killing. :* Easy solo 90THF/NIN, Atmas used : Razed Ruins, Garnled Horn and Mounted Champion, full eva set. When he sit down turn and run away : Shokes spikes are deadly. Terror eye can be avoided if you turn back quick enough. (but no worry if you're terrorized, Quasimodo isnt going to hit you, it's accuracy is terrible). Buy some HP potions from cruor NPC, to heal you when curse wear off. Nevens 13:26, July 17, 2011 (UTC) *seemed to use Terror Eye a lot and Shadow Blast. Shadow Blast is very hard to stun and does massive AoE dmg to everyone like 500-900ish sometimes maybe more. When it does Terror Eye, you can just turn so you don't get terror. dropped 1 goetia feet. Lord Varney probably much easier. I think Quasimodo linked with other gargouilles. --Johnb1 04:00, September 20, 2010 (UTC) *I think the above statement is False. With a FULLY buffed PLD/NIN he was hitting 500 a god damm pop! Even the NIN who was there before us who trioed it had some hard shit with it. There is no chance that it is possible with that set up. Even kting. Our RDM was Having to CURE BOMB the PLD/NIN and at 90% They had 0 MP! Our SCH was Out of MP as well. This is no way an easy fight. and is no way done by a SAM/NIN x2 and a WHM and a RDM. (Note: Our PLD has HNM Experiance) *I'm sorry, what? It was hitting a "FULLY BUFFED" PLD/NIN for 500 dmg? imghttp://img838.imageshack.us/img838/3613/ffxi20101031112713.png[/img] Thats me 3boxing it (died because of 2k dmg spikes...so bloody unfair), and its hitting my UNBUFFED THIEF for 215.--Nynja 15:29, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Can go into a sitting position without warning, which grants it extremely potent shock spikes(2,087 damage to DRK85). HNM Experience means little as most HNMs are complete jokes and tanks are oversaturated with support. SAM additionally may well be a better tank than PLD for this (PLD as a tank is nothing special); I don't find it hard to believe that the above setup may kill this mob. --Raen Ryong 15:51, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Next time i fight it i'll make sure to get some SS's as the proof is in the pudding some say.Sephy123 09:58, October 16, 2010 (UTC) As promised. heres the pic of 2Sam/Nin, 1Whm/sch, and 1Rdm/drk enjoy User.morningbliss:Sephy123|Sephy123]] 07:36, October 22, 2010 (UTC) http://i186.photobucket.com/albums/x212/Seph_Clone/POIDHimg.jpg Solo Extremely easy solo on 99BST/49DNC. Used Falcore with RR/Vicissitude/Ducal Guard. Killed 5+ times and not had to use a single reward. After the kill, let your pet rest, then farm the pop and go again. Do not fight alongside, it can wipe you in one shot even with cruor buffs on. I have one Astolfo as well as one Guichard +2 equipped however it's worth noting I fought this guy once with a Warp Cudgel in my off hand by mistake and didn't even notice until after the fight. Still no reward used. Very easy solo NIN95/DNC47. Atmas used were RR/GH/Apoc. Kept Yonin and Myoshu. It never landed a hit on me, gear used Ichi-an, Kamome, Killer Shortbow, Velocity Earring, Suppanomimi, Twilight Torque, Twilight Belt, Iga Zukin +1, Iga Ningi +1, Iga Hakama +1, Iga Kyahan +2, Iga Tekko +2, Atheling Mantle, Flame Ring and Ruby Ring got red and yellow !!. An easy overall fight. Segagamer1 Phoenix Soloed by DNC90/NIN45. Very easy fight, even with terror. Used VV RR GH atmas and evasion gear for safety. Used Holy Water (leftover from my Khalkotaur fight) to cure Curse, then cured myself up with waltzes. Didn't proc red !! and didn't get KI, so gonna keep fighting it til I do. :) Best of luck! --Kyriushu 01:42, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Soloed as 99THF/DNC with pink gear and an Oynos Knife. Died the first time I fought him. Had a close call (about 50 hp) with two Shadow Bursts in a row. I lost when his spikes proc'ed after another Shadow Burst at about 10% left. My advice is to take the curse like a man and let it wear, Healing waltz took too long to let me cure health. Second fight went about the same, but I knew to turn to avoid spikes. It was close, but doable. --Qweenneko (talk) 07:35, July 18, 2012 (UTC) I take it back. I went 1/4 on this guy. His Shadow Burst hit me for almost 900 without Visscitude, and 730ish with the atma, but when I'm cursed, that's still most of my hp. A very tough solo --Qweenneko (talk) 08:09, July 18, 2012 (UTC) seems to have death effect on spikes i did kill me oneshoot with no taking damage when it did sit down THF99 - WHM90. got yellow "!!" + Treasure Hunter 10 and it didnt drop anything BLU99/NIN49 - Easy solo, no proc. Mostly reverse tanked the fight. Couple things to note: First Curse attack will do effectively 0 damage as the curse itself 'does' more generally. More dangerous on subsequent casts when HP is already low from Curse effect. Curse attack is also very easy to wait out and stun when he sits down. Just kept Filamented Hold and Auroral Drape up. MM and Gnarled Horn atmas. -Lunaretic (talk) 19:58, February 13, 2013 (UTC)